The invention is directed to a method for applying bright precious metal preparations on a ceramic or porcelain carrier to produce a matte precious metal decoration. The method comprises applying a base layer between the carrier and the precious metal layer. The base layer consists of or consists essentially of a mixture of a glazed frit, an oxide and an alkyd resin.
In order to produce matte precious metal decorations, preparations are used which consist of or consist essentially of finely powdered precious metals, precious metal compounds and flux components. These include the polished precious metal preparations with a precious metal content of 15 to 60% by weight which contain the components dispersed in a mixture of binder and solvent, and the powder preparations which contain precious metal contents of 90 to 100% by weight. Bright precious metal preparations in which the precious metal compounds are present in dissolved form, usually in the form of sulforesinates, have a precious metal content of 6 to 15% by weight and after burning at 600.degree. to 900.degree. C. have a very lustrous decoration.
German OS 31 22 546 discloses a method of producing a matte precious metal decoration on ceramic and procelain carriers by means of a bright precious metal preparation by applying a base layer between carrier and precious metal layer. This base layer consists of a mixture of a lead borosilicate glazed frit and of a mixture of tin dioxide, zinc oxide, aluminum oxide, iron oxide and chromium oxide, pasted on by an alkyd resin with an oil content of 60 to 70%. This method has the disadvantage that one must work with a physiologically hazardous glazed frit which contains lead.